


OZTOBER 2020

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bedridden, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Concussions, Electrocution, Exhaustion, Fever, Gen, Hypothermia, Insomnia, Kidnapping, Manhandling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poison, Religion, Stabbing, Stranded, Torture, Whumptober 2020, beheaded, drugged, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: Day 1Stabbed; ft. Summer and Ozpin
Relationships: James Ironwood & Ozpin, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Ozpin & Summer Rose, Ozpin & Team JNPR, Ozpin & Team RWBY, Qrow Branwen & Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 25
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a SMALL break from other fics, and doing this whumptober thingy :)  
> Just PLEASE read the tags,  
> I might go ham on some of these prompts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Also, most of these will be short, or longer depending on the prompt

He didn’t quite know how everything got this way, just the other day the woman with silver eyes looked at him with such kind eyes. So when she came to his condo in the dead of night, he was surprised and concerned. 

He sat her on his dark green couch, he whipped up some quick tea as he scattered around his kitchen in his pajamas. He set a cup of his finest china on his mahogany coffee table. He looked at her questionably before sitting in his matching recliner next to the couch.

"Summer… what's the matter? Is everything alright?" He asked.

Summer slowly looked up from her untouched cup of tea, her lips trembled, her eyes were wild, but they had a slight glow to them in his dimly lit living-room, Ozpin would be lying if the young woman in front of him didn’t look terrifying, to say the least.

“I’m so sorry, I--” she sobbed into her hands.

Ozpin was sitting next to her now, his eyes searching for any signs of injuries. “What are you apologizing for?” his mind wandered, he was thinking of any missions he sent her on that she may have failed recently. His mind came up empty. 

Summer stood up suddenly, her white cloak shifting behind her, Ozpin stood up too, his hands in front of him to steady Summer. She took this chance to embrace the man. Ozpin was surprised but after a moment he slowly wrapped his arms around her back, the tip of her head just barely under his chin.

Summer started shaking in his arms, her sobs getting louder and harder, soon enough those sobs turned to hysteric giggles. Ozpin pulls back a little, now very alarmed.

“Summ-” he gasped.

Summer pulled away from him with a wild look, her hands shaking as they hold a very long and sharp dagger that’s coated with his blood. Ozpin falls to the ground, grasping his wound, his hands stained red along with the carpet. Summer continued to howl, her lips nearly split itself from her chaotic wide smile, 

“I did it!” she screamed repeatedly. Ozpin’s vision begins to flicker, his eyelids getting heavier. He reached out a bloody hand towards her, her name dying on his lips.

And everything went black.


	2. Day 2; Bloody Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, bloody hands. ft. Qrow and Ozpin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit graphic, fellas, I'm updating the tags for this sole chapter.

Qrow was something many can’t be named, he was a force, chaos, an  _ omen.  _ If someone were to see him, they knew danger and misfortune were upon them. Qrow was a man well into his late thirties, edging into his forties, and during his time he had made a name for himself. He was known for his swift killing of Grimm, for his long journies, and his flirtatious attempts at willing barmaids He was known for his terrors, for his blades.

Yet, what most people don’t know, just  _ what _ exactly he’s fighting for. People don’t know the very reason why he fights, they don’t know just how far down the rabbit hole Qrow will go, and perhaps no one should know. 

Another thing about Qrow that few know is that he’s unspeakably loyal to the mysterious headmaster of beacon. Ozpin knows the man is loyal to him, but he never knew just  _ how  _ loyal, how willingly far Qrow will go for him until one day.

Salem was “recruiting” younger people with each passing year, even knowing this, Ozpin was still surprised when a sweet-faced first-year beacon student tried to kill him. Her semblance was paralysis, it could work on any human or Grimm for a minute and only on one person. 

She had him pinned down and paralyzed, he genuinely thought this would be how he’d die this time around. He watched as the girl, Mariam, raised one of her handheld blades, Ozpin scrunched his eyes, unable to do anything else. His eyes shot open when a deeper roar came from somewhere and the weight of the girl was lifted off him. He can only watch in confusing bewilderment as Qrow came into view and began to fight her.

Mariam tried to touch Qrow but he was quick to slice her arm off, she screamed. Qrow crouched and sliced her leg, she fell to the ground a few feet away from Ozpin. Qrow rammed Harbinger into the middle of her back and she gasped. He yanked the blade out and began to slice and stab her until she was nearly mush. Ozpin felt a bunch of blood flick onto his face and glasses. When her semblance worn off of Ozpin, he knew it was because she was dead. He sat up and crawled back until his back hit his desk, the smell of iron made him sick. 

Qrow walked unsteadily towards Ozpin before dropping to his knees in front of him and he gave him a crooked grin, Ozpin gulped. Qrow reached out with bloody hands and cusped Ozpin’s face and whispered.

“My Oz…” 


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3; Insomnia, ft. Ozpin Glynda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rushes in and slams this on the table*   
> HERE YOU GO!!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozpin hunched over his desk, his shoulder blades cramping in discomfort. He blankly stared into his cold hot cocoa, his mind numbing with exhaustion, but he can’t sleep, he has to give Summer Rose the biggest send of that warrior deserves. Tai had already picked the spot her tombstone will be, Qrow picked the flowers, Ozpin is arranging the funeral, and Raven… well she came back just to scream at Ozpin, at all of them, she screamed that Summer was a fool, but she didn’t say anything else as Qrow slapped his sister across the face, the left soon after, telling them that they would die like  _ her  _ if they stayed with Ozpin.

He wondered if she was right, was everyone he loves now and will love in the next life, going to die horribly, like  _ she  _ did? Is he killing them like Salem is? Is he no different than her? Before he can wonder any further, a new cup of hot cocoa was placed in front of him and a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up to the headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch. She didn’t say anything, but she flashed him a small tired grin. Ozpin noticed the bags under her eyes, now that her usual glasses were nowhere to be found. Even with the messy hair and the exhaustion aging her face, she was still beautiful, Ozpin thought. Young and beautiful, full of life. 

Ozpin's mind wandered back to Summer, and his small smile slipped from his face. She was young, she was beautiful, she was a silver-eyed warrior, and she was a  _ mother _ . His mind replayed memories upon memories in his head like a hectic movie, He remembers when they first met, when he was younger, training to be the next headmaster but still an awkward young boy. He remembers her white dress as she picked flowers for her mother, as she once told him. He remembers how he was taken back by her silver eyes, he remembers how the old king had told him about them but they never thought they'd meet one so soon.

He felt old memories begin to consume him, almost eating him whole and he would let them eat him if he wasn’t snapped out of it by the tissue on his cheek. He blinked, he noticed he was crying. Glynda continued to wipe the tears away with a remorseful expression, she said nothing until his face was dry, even then, she continued to stay quiet. 

She propped herself on his desk, she swung her legs lazily as she stared at the broken moon illuminating his office. Ozpin turned his chair to his windows, just staring blankly at the night sky.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Glynda said.

“It is,” Ozpin’s voice cracked. “It really is…” he repeated as began crying again. 


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4, "no, stop!" Ft. Cult Ozma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last min! I didn't have much of an idea for this so forgive me! Also, TW; BEHEADED
> 
> *I used to go to a Christian church when I was younger so I tried to allude to the Bible from the very few verses I barely remember, sorry!*
> 
> \------------------------

Ozma found himself in a new body, this body was just an inch or so shorter than his last life, his skin was darker, his eyes were amber instead of chocolate brown, his hair was short at the top and fell into three neat braids tied with a golden band he wore pristine pure white robes, lined with the finest golden fabric, in this life he had amass another large following, they followed him and praised him. When followers fell to their knees begging to be released from their sins, and he gave them salvation, he repeated words he studied when he was a younger boy, word of The Holy Light, a bible, a holy book. 

His followers loved him, and he loved them, but their love can be overwhelming, and it is overwhelming. He gave speeches about humanity, about love, about the world.

“Love thy neighbor,” Ozma said to them one day. “No matter who they are, no matter their job, or if their human or Faunus.” he continued to preach. "It is important, as humanity as a whole, to love one another."

He could recite verses from the Old Kings of his time in his sleep, back when he was just Ozma, he was devoted to his Golden God of Light, if the old verses had moved common folk like him, then Their words can move the common folk of this time.

But even if people listened to his messages, there were still a few who were skeptical, unaccepting of them, eventually, they grew into a big enough group and started to twist his words, they had spread lies about him, they accused him of thievery. 

Ozma found himself stripped of his pure robes and was dressed in a dirty white long sleeved shirt with matching pants, his hair no longer in the braids but were roughly undone. He was cuffed from his wrists to his ankles as his bare feet were dragged against the dirt path. He put up quite the struggle when they dragged him out his chapel. His amber eyes landed on a wooden stage with a handmade basket and a cloth in it, his mind slowly putting the puzzle pieces together, his struggling got a little more rough. He was pulled up those splintery, creaking steps and the hands on him forced him to his knees, his head just above the basket. 

Suddenly, another man jumped up on the stage with a large and thick axe that could be half the size of Ozma. His mind finally clicked and he tried to stand up. The hands held him down, he began hollering, he knew what was to come, and it terrified him.

“Witch!” the crowd screamed. 

“No! No, stop!” Ozma screeched as he tried to lift himself from the ground. The hands on him finally pinned him in place, his muscles ached and pulled in his awkward position and his skin bruised from the hands that clamped down on him. 

The man with the axe knelt down and whispered in Ozma’s ears. “She sends her regards.” Ozma felt his blood run cold and the man brought down the axe.


End file.
